Shades of Gray
by cartoon-drawer
Summary: Chapters 4 & 5 now up! Sorry for the delay in getting them out!! Keep reviewing!!
1. The Girl Forgotten

Shades of Gray: A Peter Pan Story -- by Cartoon_Drawer  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters from Disney's Peter Pan. Please do not sue me, I simply felt the need to write a story including them! However, all the characters which are not part of Disney's production are mine and I would appreciate no one using them without permission. Thank you!  
  
  
  
Please read before embarking on the writing below: This story will, I believe be quite long before everything is said and done. Please be patient I promise to update, though I can't promise the speed. I am a student, therefore I also have schoolwork...but I promise to stay on top of things and update as much as possible! This is also the first fanfiction I have ever embarked upon writing, so please if you have something bad to say, say it constructively!! From watching the movies produced by Disney I have always perceived Peter to look much more then twelve years of age, so therefore, he will be about fifteen or sixteen throughout the story. Thank you, and enjoy! Oh yeah, don't forget to review!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It began on a simple morning in London, one just like any other. The sun had risen, though one could not see it, for the fog was too thick. The only reason this was noticed was because the once dark gray had turned to a lighter shade and the birds were cheerfully singing in the trees.  
  
  
  
And then, suddenly, I heard it; a scream. Someone in my room was screaming, though soon, I realized it was me! I was the source of the loud and dreadful sound. Catching my breath, I pulled back into reality, out of what I soon realized was a horrible nightmare. Though knowing all too well the nightmare had ever so shortly before been a reality. My mother and father were gone. Shot and killed by I knew not what or who. I only knew the bobbies were doing little to help me, simply because of my current economic situation. I needed help not only in learning who had done such a sinister act, but also for my own sanity.  
  
  
  
They say you don't know how much you have until you lose it...I now know the truth of this. I had so much, a family, a life, people who loved me; and yet I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. My whole world had been taken away. My whole......  
  
  
  
I couldn't hold back any longer, my parents were gone...forever...I broke into tears. Tears not only of sorrow but of anger, fiery anger. How could this happen to me...to anyone! And why...why would someone want to take the two things I cherished the most and destroy them like a delicate piece of crystal. I didn't understand.  
  
  
  
Though, I soon told myself to be strong. If I was going to get through this I would have to be stronger. I rose from my bed and quickly dressed putting my long hair into a pony tail. There was only one thing I could do....and that was go on with my life. They wouldn't want me to break so easily. With those thoughts I lay back on my bed again, thinking. School would start very soon this morning, though I knew it would last forever. It was different now. I had become a germ and no one wanted to come close.  
  
  
  
I was about to leave my room and my home to search for a way to the school grounds, however, before I could a glimmer caught my eye. I turned and looked upon my dresser to find a locket one of golden color...then a memory of not too long ago came into my mind. I was swiftly taken back to a time and place where there were lights all around, a glow in the room and the soft scent of pine bristles in the air.  
  
  
  
And then...I saw them, my my mother and father, they seemed so happy. Smiles were on their faces as they spoke to me...  
  
  
  
"Hurry Mum...Daddy just brought in the presents!!" I heard my voice utter as I beckoned my mother down the staircase of our small home, "Hurry, Christmas doesn't come but once a year!"  
  
  
  
And next I saw him...my dear father...the one I missed so much...he didn't speak only handed me a small box...and I began to open it as he smiled slyly. Soon I gasped to reveal the most beautiful golden heart shaped locket I had ever seen. I looked up at him and he gently hooked it around my neck.  
  
  
  
"Daddy..." I spoke lightly, though he gently hushed me with his finger and saw my mother smile.  
  
  
  
"My dear little one," he started opening the locket to reveal two beautiful pictures one of my mother and one of himself inside, "now you can always have us...here in this locket and we will always be near your heart."  
  
  
  
And then gently he kissed me....  
  
  
  
I smiled at the wonderful memory and grasping the locket I gently hooked it around my neck, then quietly I stepped out of the room and home. Quickly I strode down the street. I was on my way to school, a place I dreaded to be though longed go to. It would be the last day I would attend the local school house, and the last day I would leave my home for that matter. As an occurrence to my parent's death I would be forced to leave the one place I knew so well, my home -- our home. I wasn't sure where the city would send me, most likely to an orphanage. Though I didn't really care either.  
  
Soon I reached my school and started up the steps, no matter how hard I tried I still couldn't shake the feeling of all my classmates eyes. They seemed to penetrate through my skin and leave me open to the world. It was like a silent barrage of insults and jeers that I couldn't deflect. Once inside I headed toward my home room and the long day which lay ahead of me.  
  
"You can do this," I spoke almost silently to myself, "you can!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
PThree...two...one....finally the last bell had rung. My final day of jeers, pranks and silent insulting looks had come to an end. I silently left my old school and started home. It had begun to rain a bit, though I hadn't noticed. I simply walked on through the water sodden streets thinking of only one thing...home./P   
  
  
  
PMy thought soon became a reality as I neared the rot iron gate in front of my home. I quickly unlatched the handle and entered the small yard outside my house walking up the steps and entering the doorway. Upon my entrance I nearly choked when I noticed all the furniture was missing, then the thought hit me...they had come to fetch it. It was no longer mine to have, to be warmed by, to draw comfort from./P   
  
  
  
PI quietly laid down my studies, and started up the old creaky staircase to my room. Once there I opened my door, and saw one bag. Probably full of my clothing, the only things I was allowed to keep. Looking around the room, memories began to flood back into my mind. I remembered the happy times and the not so happy; and soon the memories became too much for me to handle. I began to sob, falling to my knees and then sprawling out upon the floor. I began to loose hope, and with that loss I became exhausted. Soon my sobs ceased and I had fallen into a weary and restless sleep. There was no one left to be here, to comfort me, or to tell me everything was going to be alright. I was alone..../P  
  
  
  
P~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/P  
  
  
  
Sorry, it's sort of a cliffhanger! Oh yeah and don't worry this really is a Peter Pan fic, I simply had to introduce my character and her situation! By the way this first part was a sort of prologue, so the next chapters might be in a different tense, just to let you all know. I will thank everyone of you who reviews in the next chapter!! Thanks!! 


	2. Off to Neverland

Shades of Gray: A Peter Pan Story -- by Cartoon_Drawer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters from Disney's Peter Pan. Please do not sue me, I simply felt the need to write a story including them! However, all the characters which are not part of Disney's production are mine and I would appreciate no one using them without permission. Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After sleeping for what could not have been more then twenty minutes, I awoke to what sounded like hushed voices from somewhere close. "Where are they coming from?" I thought to myself. I quietly shifted my position on the floor, though, with my movement the "voices" disappeared. Thinking it was only my imagination playing tricks with me I decided to try and find sleep again. Little did I know my life was about to change forever...  
  
*****  
  
A chilly breeze was catching the leaves and tree branches outside on the shadowy London streets. This breeze seemed to cast an eerie feeling over the already morbid night, however, there was one thing among the gloom and darkness which was bringing a ray of hope back to the surface; one thing seemed to brighten even the darkest corners of the night sky; and this one thing was a young boy.  
  
Every evening, since before he could remember, this youthful lad had played over the streets of London; yes believe it or not this child could fly. Chasing the wind, playing hide n' seek with the clouds, and telling stories to the moon and stars. Though, tonight, something even more fascinating had caught his eye.   
  
While chasing Moriah*, the boy passed by many different houses but one home in particular stood out among the rest, and it made him stop dead in his tracks hovering outside a small wood framed window. As he peeked through the glass his once happy smile faded and his eyes lost their glow. For inside lay a girl, no older then he, crying upon the floor. The lad, for a time, felt much pain and sorrow for the child laying upon the hard wooden floor boards inside. Though soon his sadness became confusion and he quietly pulled out a make shift pipe. Bringing the pipe to his lips he played a short tune. Once the song had ended he looked toward the sky and smiled as a sparkling light seemed to float down from nowhere, landing near him by the windowsill.  
  
Smiling he gently put the pipes away and held out his hand allowing the glittering object to rest on his palm. Though the small light was not just a star, heavens no. It was much more beautiful then any star could ever wish to be. The tiny shimmer in the lad's hand was not a light at all, she was a pixie. And a very young pixie at that. She had hair the color of daffodils and wore a enchanting, though very risque, gown. However, the most astounding feature she carried was the diamond like aura which illuminated her entire form. As she rested in the palm of her companion the little fairy gave him a questioning glance.  
  
Almost immediately the boy's face turned sad once more and he spoke to his tiny friend, "Look Tink," the youth turned his head toward the window in a motioned glance, "that girl, she's crying. She seems so sad."  
  
Tink, for a moment, looked at the scene which now lay in front of her, then after a bit of time she crossed her tiny arms over her chest, and turned toward the boy with an angry glare. She opened her mouth, but the only thing which emanated from it was the chiming of what sounded like small bells. Though, it was obvious by the boy's expression he understood every little ring coming from her form.  
  
However, the ranting pixie was soon hushed as the boy sensed movement from inside the room. After what seemed like an eternity the boy released the fairy and gave a relieved sigh. He then stared at his still angered little pal, "Well Tink," the boy stated with an exasperated tone, "I don't care what you think about her...I want to try and find out why she's so unhappy. Besides maybe she'll come back with us, and who knows -- she might even know some new stories!"  
  
Before Tink could put in a single jingle the boy was through the unlocked window and sitting on the young females bag. By this time all she could do was frustratedly follow him inside. Landing on his shoulder, she glared evilly toward the still sleeping little girl. Every now and then, however, she glanced at her companion and with each glance she became even angrier, for he kept the same fascinated look on his young face.  
  
Though suddenly, both fairy and boy went toppling over as the young girl awoke with a scream after seeing the two very strange intruders watching her. The youthful lass glared at them, mainly the boy, with a confused and frightened glance.  
  
"Wh...who are y..you?" she shakily asked.  
  
The boy, a bit shaken himself, stood dusting himself off, "I'm Peter Pan," he stated matter of factly reaching down for his hat, "I was playing outside your window and heard you crying."  
  
The girl looked at him open-mouthed then spoke again, "Outside my window is two stories u...." she trailed off as the boy, or Peter, lifted himself into the air and seemed to float right in front of her. The young lady's expression then changed from one of confusion to horror as she continued, "Oh my God, I'm dead, aren't I? How can this be?? I was asleep and then..."  
  
Peter allowed himself to listen to her ramblings for a bit of time, gently gently floated to the floor, walking toward her. At this movement the girl stopped babbling and started backing up against the nearest wall to her, trembling as she did so. Peter saw her fear and decided very quickly, as he usually did, to comfort her with a hug; much to Tink's dismay.  
  
"Don't worry," he spoke with comfort in his voice, "you're not dead and no one is going to hurt you. I..." Suddenly his words were cut off by an incessant chiming and he let his grasp around the girl loosen as he turned in the direction of the ringing. "Hush Tinkerbell! You really shouldn't be so jealous all the time!"  
  
The girl, in turn with Peter, looked toward the chiming sound, seeing a glittering light illuminating the corner of her room. The girl's eyes wide as she realized everything in front of her really was real. With a questioning face she looked at the boy in front of her, "Peter Pan?"  
  
The elvish boy turned back to look at her once more, smiling brightly as he did so, "That's me!" he pointed to himself, then stood with his fists planted on his hips, though he soon resigned to a more comfortable position in the air, sitting Indian style mid-float, "But enough about me...I'm curious, who are you?"  
  
He looked at her then, one hand under his chin and waited for an answer to his question. The girl carefully thought about Peter's question, not really sure how to answer it. Though she soon decided, "My name is Skyler Gaudisio and..." Skyler trailed off grasping the golden locket still hanging around her neck.  
  
"And what?" Peter asked almost too impatiently.  
  
She looked up at him with a soft smile, "Nothing, it's nothing really. So...what brought you to my window?"  
  
Peter smiled at her question and began to answer it, however, before he could even utter a word the annoying little light flickered in front of his face blocking his view from Skyler. At the light's movement Skyler received her first peek at the tiny shimmering object in front of the boy, and from this she gathered that it wasn't a light but a pretty little girl...with wings.  
  
"A fairy...!" Skyler announced quietly.  
  
Peter nodded catching the little pixie within his grasp, "Yes...a very annoying little fairy," he directed his speech toward his closed palms allowing Tink to float free of his grip, "I'm real sorry about her, she's just jealous!"  
  
Skyler nodded, smiling toward him and giggling a bit as well. Peter smiled in return then suddenly remembered his whole reason for intruding upon the girl standing in front of him, "Say Skyler," he started though the girl cut him off. "Please call me Sky...I used to know someone who called me by that name."  
  
"Sky then," he began again, "Do you know any good stories??"  
  
He looked at her with a hopeful glint in his eyes and jumped about two feet as she gave a small nod, "That's great! You'll be perfect!! How would you like to come back to Neverland with me and Tink?"  
  
Sky looked at him, then to the floor thinking about his offer, "It has to be better then where ever I'd be going in the morning," she thought to herself. After her short analysis of the situation she glanced back at the boy and once again nodded with a smile. At this nod the boy happily spun in the air crowing, and she couldn't help but smile a bit more at the action.  
  
"Outstanding, now Tink..." the boy called, though not a sound emanated from the room. For the little pixie had already stomped her way out of Sky's bedroom window making her unhappy way back to Neverland, "Oh well, I suppose I'll have to carry you there!"  
  
With that, Peter gently lifted Sky up off the floor, "Hold on!" and standing on the windowsill he jumped letting the wind catch them both and away they flew. The boy very smooth and easy; the girl clutching to the boy's tunic. Though both would eventually make their way to the second star on the right...and straight on till morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A big thanks goes out to Lowell Boston and Dawn Bridges for reviewing chapter one! I really appreciate the support and comments! Please keep reviewing...the more reviews I get the faster I will post the upcoming chapters! Oh yeah and any ideas for upcoming parts would be greatly appreciated -- basically what you guys and gals would like to see in the story! 


	3. Landing in Neverland

~~~~~~~  
  
Shades of Gray: A Peter Pan Story -- by Cartoon_Drawer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters from Disney's Peter Pan. Please do not sue me, I simply felt the need to write a story including them! However, all the characters which are not part of Disney's production are mine and I would appreciate no one using them without permission. Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For Sky the flight to Neverland was all but enjoyable, in fact one could say it was one of the most terrifying experiences of her life. Though Peter hardly noticed her discomfort as he gently sailed through the night sky talking a mile a minute about how wonderful his home was and how much she would love it once they arrived there.   
  
Finally, after what seemed like days to the poor and terrified girl Peter landed on a sturdy tree limb on the coast of a medium sized island.  
  
"Well," he stated, setting Sky down on the branch, holding back a laugh at her ruffled and disoriented appearance, "we're here...this is it...Neverland! What do you think?"  
  
Peter smiled brightly, floating in a proud stance, hands on his hips waiting for the young girl's reply. As he waited Sky started to stand grabbing the trunk of the tree as she did so, a dizzy feeling had taken over her entire body as she stood.  
  
"I...I think I'm going to be sick....." she said with a very ill stricken look on her face. Peter, shocked by her statement, lost his hold on the air and started to fall. Though he quickly regained it, however, and turned toward her with a confused glance just in time to catch her as she lost her bearings from the tree.  
  
"Gosh, are you alright Sky??" he asked, gently holding her with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Yes...just a little dizzy that's all," she stated, shaking her head.  
  
Peter nodded with a relieved smile and lowered both himself and the girl to the ground. Once there he helped her to stand till her dizziness subsided. It was the first time he was actually able to see her entire physique. She was quite a bit shorter then he and had a much paler complexion. Her hair was in all aspects quite long and wavy and had the hue of golden honey. It was tied back in what appeared to be a pony tail, though a few strands had fallen out of place making it wisp in the wind. Her eyes were a deep blue color, making her already attractive face even more attractive. However, there was one very odd thing -- odd for Peter anyway -- about this girl. Something different from both Wendy and Jane. Sky was wearing pants...a pair of dark denim overalls with a bright green colored tank top under them. It was a bit strange for him but he liked her none the less.   
  
After taking in the girl beside him, he began a thorough analysis of his home. He spoke of everything from the Mermaids to the Never fish, his voice full of life and excitement. Sky, in turn, listened with astonishment and wonder as Peter described everything to her. "Wow," she thought to herself, "this is wonderful. It's like my life has started all over again. This is definitely better then anything I would have had back in London."  
  
After a bit of time passed Peter looked back at his new friend, smiling brightly as he did so. He opened his mouth to speak, however, nothing came out. His happy smile quickly faded into nothing but an astonished glance, for where Sky had been she could no longer be found.  
  
"Where in the world did she...."he was suddenly cut off by a frightened shout, coming from deeper within the Forrest. He listened intently, trying to make out what the voice was saying, it was quite difficult to understand, nearly impossible, though suddenly one shout was obliviously clear...  
  
"Peter....!"  
  
It was Sky, Peter thought to himself. The boy, now full of rage, quickly pulled out his dagger, heading in the direction of the voice, ready to take out any obstacle between him and the frightened girl. As he edged closer and closer to the now muffled screams a thousand and one thoughts ran through his mind, though the one leaving the deepest rut was saving his new found friend.   
  
Finally, Peter emerged into small clearing in the forest where the screams were the strongest. The enraged boy, however, was left dumb founded at the sight in front of him.   
  
There, in the small clearing, was Sky gagged and tied to a tree. Though, the most shocking sight was about twenty yards in front of her, where the Lost Boys, Peter's men, were about ready to do some target practice on the young girl. Peter quickly pulled himself from his shock and flew with the speed of a jet plane to stand in front of Sky. The Lost Boys, obviously very confused started to smile brightly and talk all at once very excitedly, running toward him with wide grins.  
  
"Peter, Peter we caught her, we caught the pirate girl!!" the Twins shouted with glee and then the others joined in, once again, talking all at once.  
  
In his mind Peter replayed the Twins words several times, "Pirate girl, pirate girl, pirat....TINKERBELL!!!" Suddenly Peter's voice rang out over the others. "ATTENTION!!" As if on cue all the young boys quit their jabbering and stood stock still forming a straight line in front of Peter.  
  
"Boys," he started gliding over to Sky, releasing her from the tree, "This is not a pirate, this is Sky my friend. I brought her here to tell us stories and to have fun...not to be target practice for all of you!!!"  
  
Every Lost Boy winced with Peter's final statement and looked at Sky with a very apologetic glance. She in turn, smiled a bit looking in their direction and giving them all a silent return in apology. Though the silence was soon broken by a very angry shout.  
  
"TINKERBELL, COME HERE!!!" Peter glared at the trees surrounding the clearing looking for the slightest movement or glitter of light. Suddenly he saw what he was after and a staring contest between the little fairy and himself ensued. He soon spoke again, however, a livid tone in his voice, "Tinkerbell, I really don't know what to do with you...all you ever do is get jealous. Can't you see she's my friend Tink??"  
  
The little fairy gave him a icy glare spouting out a large amount of unhappy sounding chimes. The boy simply shook his head and glared at her unhappily.  
  
"No more Tink! I will not have you endangering everyone who comes here! She is staying here with us...and if you don't like it, leave!!" the boy then gave his pixie one last glower turning his back on her.   
  
Tink so furious with anger, she couldn't see straight, simply stomped her foot upon the twig she was occupying and quickly fluttered away. She couldn't believe he had spoken to her in such a way. "Well," she thought to herself, "we'll see who ends up staying here!"  
  
Once the tiny pixie was out of sight Peter's features softened considerably. "I'm really sorry about her Sky, she usually doesn't act that way. I really wish she wouldn't get like that!" As he finished his face became very sad, as if he really hadn't wanted to yell at his tiny little friend but felt it necessary.  
  
Sky noticed this and smiled a bit, looking at him. "Don't worry Peter," she smiled a bit more as he looked up at her, "No hard feelings...I can see where she is coming from. She doesn't want to loose you." her smile then faded a little as she gently grasped the small locket around neck, though her thoughts soon left her and a bright smile returned to her face.  
  
Peter in turn, looked at Sky then at the Lost Boys. "Well, enough of this place," he started rising into the air slightly, "Back to the hideout boys, it's nearly dusk and Sky has to tell us a story before bed!!" with that, Peter once again lifted Sky into his arms and started off toward Dead Man's Tree, the Lost Boys following by foot, all excited to hear a new story told by their new friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A giant thank you goes out to Lowell Boston, Dawn Bridges, little moon, Yuko, and Sharky for reviewing the last chapter!! I really appreciate it guys!!  
  
Hope everybody out there has enjoyed this installment! I am planning on having Chapter 4 out very soon! Reviews are greatly appreciated! ;-) 


	4. First Night

Shades of Gray: A Peter Pan Story -- by Cartoon_Drawer Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters from Disney's Peter Pan. Please do not sue me, I simply felt the need to write a story including them! However, all the characters which are not part of Disney's production are mine and I would appreciate no one using them without permission. Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Peter, Sky, and the Lost Boys made their way back to Deadman's Tree Tinkerbell soared through the giant night sky. Hot tears stung hear face as a cold, incessant wind nipped at her skin. During her flight thousands of thoughts made their way in and out of her mind so many, in fact, that she herself didn't really know what to do or how to feel. The only thing she knew for sure was her anger, not only for the girl but also for Peter.  
  
Soon her angry flight became one of blind rage, and she happened aboard a very large and dimly lit ship. Though suddenly, with no fore warning one of the cabin doors shot open, and the tiny tear ridden fairy had all but no time to stop before slamming her small and fragile body into the door.  
  
Instantly she sank to the ground, unconscious to anything and everything around her petit form. At the loud thud the door opener came around to where the small fairy had fallen...eyes going wide the sea fairer gently, though quickly, lifted the tiny form into his hands, running to a cabin on the opposite side of the leering ship.  
  
Once there he barged into the room behind his chosen door. Almost immediately a booming voice was heard and the runner slid himself back into a corner. Though he was soon pulled from the corner by the lapels at the source of a large silver hook.  
  
"SMEE...HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO KNOCK?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Well....eh....Cap'n Hook Sir....I, ah, well I," Smee not really knowing what to say simply shifted his hands toward the menacing Captain Hook, "Pan's fairy sir!"  
  
Hook's face immediately changed from one of anger to that of pure glee, "Smee how could you possibly...." Smee beamed proudly in front of his tempered companion, "Well sir I opened a door! What shall we do with her now?"  
  
The Captain simply looked at his dimwitted first mate, not wanting to ask any more questions. He then peered down upon the tiny fairy in the man's hands noticing the tears that rimmed her tiny eyes, "I, eh, put her over there in my empty hook box, she should be comfortable there until she wakes," he turned evilly a plan churning within his mind, "And I couldn't possibly give up an opportunity to speak with our lovely little Miss Bell!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a night of unconsciousness Tinkerbell opened her small eyes only to shut them very quickly, for the first thing she saw was an extremely bright light. She soon assumed it to be the sun, though she couldn't remember falling asleep. "Oh well!" she thought to herself. She then yawned and began to stand though soon ended her efforts, for a terrible pounding had found it's way to her forehead and she suddenly began to remember the events from the previous afternoon.  
  
A smug look found it's way to her face, though it was soon lost as she felt presence of someone behind her. She turned to see who it was and once she did she wished she hadn't turned around at all.  
  
Standing there before her, a very evil grin on his face, was Captain Hook. Her tiny features soon showed a great deal of utter dread. Normally she wouldn't have feared him at all, she would have simply flown away, however, this was different. She couldn't even stand, let alone fly, her injured head had very quickly stopped any and all chances of any activities concerning movement.  
  
Hook soon saw her fearful appearance and smiled a bit more. "Don't be alarmed my dear," he grinned, "I shant harm you! Besides you should be thankful, I rescued you, you know!"  
  
At his words Tinkerbell, glanced up at him with a suspicious glare, thinking at the same time "Saved me what does he mean saved me I was just fine on my own...he was probably the one who hit me!"  
  
"Tis true Miss Bell, you most likely would have perished if I hadn't plucked you from the salty water's of Cannibal's Cove." He then turned his back toward her putting on his best face of concern. "It seems you must had rammed into a branch...my crew and I happened upon you, and now here you are safe and warm." Hook then turned toward her again, seeing a string hint of gratitude in her eyes, he returned it with his mock glance of concern, "Whatever were you in such a flight about...if we hadn't happened upon you -- well, just think of what might have happened Miss Bell -- you could have been killed!!"  
  
Tink's face changed from gratitude to anger in the blink of an eye, and since the Captain requested it she stood, though painfully, and slowly began to explain the whole situation to the Captain using exaggerated gestures and movements.  
  
Once done the exhausted fairy sat once more, hot stinging tears falling from her eyes. At seeing her tears Hook gently handed her his handkerchief and looked down upon her sorrow filled features. However, inside the Captain was very excited to learn of Miss Bell's hatred for this island newcomer.  
  
"Perhaps, I will finally be able to put that boy in his place!!" he thought to himself.  
  
"Well Miss Bell the only thing I can do, as a gentleman, of course, is help you to rid the island of this obvious new pest!" at hearing his words Tink's eyes lit up a bit.  
  
"Perfect!" she thought to herself. Tink was filled with joy at hearing the Captain's gallant words, and only too happy to do all that she could to help him rid the island of Sky. Several thoughts of her past experiences with Hook ran through her mind, though they all seemed insignificant. Her only true concern was getting rid of Sky so she could be happy again.  
  
Tink was suddenly jolted from her thoughts as the Captain's voice ran through the cabin once more, "I say Miss Bell...I can't very well help you until you tell me where the little wretch is staying!"  
  
Tink nodded, understanding him fully. She gently stood and walked over to a map, one that was old, wrinkled and covered with dust, yet still very familiar to her. She gently stood on the spot noted as Deadman's Tree, and Hook looked at the map where she was standing. "Of course," he thought silently, "How smart of him, I never would have thought to search that damned tree again."  
  
Hook smiled at the little fairy as she smiled back at him eagerly waiting for his response to her help. Smiling Hook violently reached out and grabbed Tink, wings and all, lifting her to his now smug face. "You never learn Miss Bell, you never learn!"  
  
He then carried Tink to the outer parts of the ship grabbing a small wooden box just her size, and roughly he threw her small form into the box closing it tightly with a glass lid. Once done he hung her tiny prison upon a petit sized hook leaving her to dangle in the wind.  
  
He then turned to his first mate, Mr. Smee, and instructed him to pipe up the crew. Once his entire crew was present the Captain announced his plan, "Gentlemen, compliments of Miss Bell, I now know the hiding place of one Peter Pan," he was then interrupted by the crew's vicious laughter and joyous cries, "And since I have been adorned with this glorious information I believe we shall set out at once for Deadman's Tree to capture him once and for all!"  
  
With that the entire crew set sail for the island, and left the weeping fairy in her tiny prison to weep not only with anger but for her own stubborn foolishness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A giant thank you goes out to ksha_aGoddess_on_her_knees and Sharky!! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter peeps!! Oh and by the way...sorry for the late update!! Between a bit of writer's block and classes I wasn't able to finish these two chaps till now!! Hope you like!! And again thank you!! P.S. If you review, once I finish my pics of Sky I'll send you one through email!! Chow!! ;-) 


	5. Evil Triumphs

Shades of Gray: A Peter Pan Story -- by Cartoon_Drawer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters from Disney's Peter Pan. Please do not sue me, I simply felt the need to write a story including them! However, all the characters which are not part of Disney's production are mine and I would appreciate no one using them without permission. Thank you!  
  
Though Tinkerbell's night proved to be quite a treacherous one, the Lost Boy's seemed to have it pretty good. Before they had gone to sleep Sky had adorned them with a story. As always they wanted her to tell more and more, though she kindly refused and sent them off to bed.  
  
One thing shocked her, however, throughout the entire presentation of her story Peter had been nowhere in sight. After she assured herself that the Lost Boys were indeed asleep and safely tucked into their beds, she set out on an adventure to find her lost companion.  
  
It didn't take her long, in fact she happened upon him much sooner then she had expected. As she neared the main entrance to Deadman's Tree she could see his slender silhouette outlined by the moonlight outside. She cautiously walked up behind him and spoke, "Peter? Why are you out here all alone?"  
  
Startled at first by her voice Peter turned and looked into her eyes, then quickly turned out toward the moonlight once more, "It's just..." he stopped for a moment then continued, "Ah never mind, you wouldn't understand."  
  
She shook her head, then smiled a bit, "Try me Peter."  
  
He nodded, then spoke with a shaky voice, "It's just, well, she's always come back before!"  
  
Sky nodded gently in his direction, "Oh you mean Tinkerbell don't you?" at his nod she continued, "Don't worry Peter, she'll come back...I have a feeling she cares about you very much!"  
  
At hearing her words Peter turned toward her, as he did this he noticed her right hand, it was holding onto the locket that hung around her neck. He had seen her do this before and now she was holding it again.  
  
"Where did you get that?" he pointed toward the small charm that glistened against her chest.  
  
She glanced down upon the necklace then back up at him, "It was a gift from someone I used to know, a long time ago."  
  
He nodded then smiled a bit, "They must love you very much." Sky nodded with his words, tears rimming her eyes, though she was careful to not let any fall, "Yes they did."  
  
He nodded again looking out into the moonlit night, "They still do Sky, they still do."  
  
With his words, Sky snapped her head up, a faint smile finding its way to her lips. Peter turned then, lifting her up into his arms, "Come on, its late! Besides I have a busy day planned for all of us tomorrow!!" He then beamed a giant smile upon his face and gently carried her to Wendy's old bed. Laying her down he watched her until she fell asleep, thinking about what she had said about Tink, and after a while he found his way to a bear skinned hammock and let sleep encompass himself as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter, being true to his words, awoke Sky and the Lost Boys at first light. He planned to show Sky the entire island before nightfall. After a bite of breakfast Peter, Sky, and the Lost Boys set out on a journey around the island.  
  
However, soon after the children set out on their adventure a darkness encompassed Deadman's Tree, not one that could be seen by any eyes, but that of Hook and his pirates...after assuring himself that there was indeed, no one there, he instructed his crew on what to do and where to be.  
  
"Not a one of you is to give up until we've captured Pan and his lackeys! However you are to leave the girl alone and unharmed...UNDERSTAND??"  
  
The crew members nodded, then scampered to their posts like a cowardly lot of chickens.  
  
Hook, after making sure his crew had positioned themselves correctly, took to hiding in Pan's room, "There will be no escape this time Pan...I have you and you haven't even realized it yet!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At nightfall Peter returned with the Lost Boys at his side and a sleeping Sky in his arms. They hadn't been able to surface the entire island, though they were still just as happy about getting halfway around it. As they approached Deadman's Tree, Peter sensed something in the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite decipher what it was. He silently stopped the Lost Boys, looking around before moving any further, with his next step he leaned down to Slightly, the Lost Boy who held the post of second in command, "Slightly, there's pirates out here, I can feel it...be ready to attack! I'll get Sky to safety underground!" With Peter's words Slightly nodded, and Peter darted for the highest entrance to Deadman's Tree. As Peter had foretold a battle quickly broke out between the boys and their most formidable enemies the pirates. However, the pirates quickly overpowered the boys, tying them up, then quickly loading them onto the small lifeboats.  
  
While the lost boys tried their hardest to defeat the pirates, Peter lowered Sky and himself into Deadman's Tree. Once inside Peter gently laid Sky's sleeping form onto his own hammock, deciding it would be the safest place for her to stay during the battle. As he turned to leave the room, however, he was stopped in his tracks. Standing before him was hook. Peter backed away at first, still in shock from seeing him there...in his room. Peter then opened his mouth to mock the captain, though was quickly silenced by a punch to the jaw, which sent him flying into the wall behind his hammock and Sky's peaceful form.  
  
At the sudden impact Peter yelped in pain, falling to the floor trying to regain his stance, though finding it very hard to do so. The punch he received from his enemy had done much more the simply damage his pride, and his impact with the wall had thrown his dagger from its' sheath. Hook strode forward smiling evilly upon his fallen foe, grabbing Peter's dagger and hat. The pirate then roughly placed the dagger in the boy's bright green, red feathered hat and threw both toward the wall, where they stayed waiting for Sky to awaken the next morning and find them.  
  
Hook then set his sights toward the boy now laying in front of him on the floor. Kneeling he spoke, mockery coated within his voice, "Well boy, looks like I've got the upper hook now, eh??"  
  
Peter looked at him disgustedly, tears rimming his eyes. Though he wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, Peter was afraid of what Hook was going to do. However, his fear soon turned to hatred and that hatred got the better of him. Peter suddenly spit right at Hook, coating his face with saliva. Hook in turn grabbed Peter by the lapels and slapped him hard, knocking the defenseless boy into unconsciousness.  
  
"I swear my boy, you really should learn some manners," with that the pirate roughly dragged his fallen foe out of Deadman's Tree and back to the lifeboats, where he tied the boy's hands and feet. Leaving the oblivious Sky to her slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, I know...it's a cliffhanger!! But I'm really hoping for some reviews!! If you have any ideas for the next chapter I'd love it if you would put them into your review!! I will try to add as many of them as I can to the story!!  
  
Question: Should Sky and Peter become more then friends??  
  
Those who review will get a drawing of Sky once I finish it up!! Promise!! 


End file.
